


Porn RPF Archived

by flickawhip



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: As it says on the tin basically.Old RPs archived here.
Relationships: Ariel X/Kelli Lox





	Porn RPF Archived

Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
Kelli had made it to the party, meeting up with Ariel after her scene with Bella Rossi, a Doctor meets Patient cosplay. As she walked in seeing friends and family smiling big, the 5'9 Amazon T-Girl looked around for the girl she truly loved the last 20 years "peek-a-boo"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
Ariel turned, smiling up at Kelli. "Hey gorgeous... you made it at last... she keep you busy?" She was almost smirking as she teased her girlfriend, the woman she'd always loved. "Are you in heels? Seriously? 5'9 and in heels... how the heck am I meant to reach you right now?"  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"yeah sorry" hugging her girl and smiling big shrugging "she's a tough one for sure, took my cock for a trip" laughing and showing them off "yeah i look so tall in these" leaning down to kiss Ariel  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"She's a cutie though, when she finally lets it go." Ariel smirked slightly, leaning up to kiss Kelli gently but lovingly. "Babe, you always look tall. A tall, sexy, goddess.... aphrodite would be proud."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"those damn tits are so soft too" smiling into the kisses, holding her girl close "mmm you're so short, how you think i feel Ariel?" laughing and grabbing a drink, sipping it  
"do i still sweep you off those sexy feet girl?" arm secured around her babe  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Like pillows." Ariel agreed. "Like a cute-ass giant?" She was smiling as she accepted a drink, winking at Kelli. "Only always babe, only always..."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"mmhmm nice to lay down on...speaking of...what happened during the shoot between Fox and Bella?" smiling again, kissing Ariel's cheek  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Slight almost pregnancy scandal..." Ariel shrugged, smiling at the cheek kiss and returning one of her own. "Starting to think we need to teach those two how to actually romance each other, since they do seem to want to get up on us a lot... then each other..." She paused then added a teasing. "Be nice to have another couple for kinky nights in, wouldn't it?"  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"i seen the video, she looked like she pulled in time and blasted her tits" blushing and taking another sip of her drink "i mean...Jessica doesn't hold back...and yeah let's get them together, i saw them making out at the end, Bella was all blushy during post too" posing for a couple pics with Ariel, smiling in one then kissing on her girl for the other "for sure boo, i really did enjoy her feet on my dick"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Just about... she came close." Ariel smirked, sipping her drink. "Bella's got it bad for her." She was smirking as she kissed Kelli's hand lightly where she'd taken it. "She's got a lil bit of a thing about you and your fierceness you know? She'll adore Jess but don't be surprised if she still comes back for more pounding."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"that was a laser shot" laughing as Ariel took and kissed her hand "mmm i know, my dick won't say no Ariel" kissing on her girl's neck then kneeling as she took her hand "babe, 20 years and you're still the girl that i come home to, and the girl that makes me smile everyday"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
Ariel smiled, blushing at the sudden silence around them. "Babe... are you proposing to me right now?"  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"will you be my wifey? please?" as she pulled a ring from her pocket showing it off, gasps heard "since we are retiring from shoots, i wanna spend more years with you, short and sexy" slipping heels off going barefoot, her nails matching her hair  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
Ariel smiled, kissing her softly. "Yes babe.... yes I'll marry you. My gorgeous amazon queen."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
kissing back smiling softly with her dimples "yay!" slipping the ring on, standing and pulling Ariel up holding her to make out  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
Ariel smiled, giggling as she kissed Kelli deeply. "I love you Kelli Lox..."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"love you Ariel X" big grin as she held her sexy wife like a baby "swept you off your feet as always, hottest Ref in Ultimate Surrender" kissing her cheek  
"and you have to deal with my big ugly feet" letting her girl down, jeans hugging her balls as she slid them off to jiggle a bit, everyone getting a view  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Always did babe, always did." Ariel smiled. "I like your feet... as you well know." Ariel laughed slightly, rolling her eyes. "Showoff... looks like your asking me to fuck in front of everyone too..."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"yours are sexier and biteable" smirking and biting at the air, laughing as her stuff just hung there "i mean...kinky right?" pinching that cute butt checking Ariel out "hell our girlfriends could take a taste" pulling her top off now going fully nude  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Always kinky." Ariel agreed, stripping down before spanking Kelli lightly. "You trying to say we should turn this into an orgy babe?"  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
jumping a bit laughing "mmm why not?" looking around at the others undressing "hey you two just got engaged, bang your hot wife" Jessica smiled kissing Bella, Kelli pulled Ariel into a make out, giving that sexy ass a slap  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
Ariel laughed, kissing Kelli deeply. "Mmm, well who are we to say no?" She teased, stroking Kelli's cock lightly.  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
smirking and enjoying "mmm damn i love you" licking at her wife's tongue, taking Ariel to the bedroom for a bit to get some alone time as their friends played in the den  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Mmm, had enough show and tell already babe?" Ariel laughed.  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
laughing "you wanna hang out with the girls for a bit, i don't mind..we have plenty of time for ourselves"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Make you a deal... you and me play right here, right now... then we give them a show when we're ready for round 2?"  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"deal" hugging the big teddy bear she got for Valentine's smiling big "best gift my love" laying back stroking and staring at the woman she loved  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
Ariel grinned, kissing Kelli. "A big bear for my big love." Ariel smiled. "You don't have to self please babe, just tell me hands or mouth... you know I gotchu."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
kissing back biting lip being cute "or both? hell yes!" kissing down and biting a tit  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Mmm, both works for me." Ariel smiled, sucking Kelli's cock as she began to also stroke it.  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"mmm fuck that's it baby" moving Ariel's hair back settling, still holding the bear "Mr Bear's like oh wow that's hot Mom"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Mmm, mr bear can watch." Ariel laughed, sucking firmly as she upped her pace. "My sexy lady deserves the pleasure."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
smirking at Mr Bear "mmm love you so much, damn lucky me getting such a hot wife"  
sighing happily "damn my cock is throbbing for you Ariel"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Love you too babe." Ariel smiled. "Mmm, didn't it always babe? You always did want me to be yours... now you got me I'm not surprised you've gone full horny."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"since we met that first day on the job, you're so sexy girl" smiling and getting so turned on by just chatting naked "isn't it obvious?"  
making her wife turn around, slapping that ass again "love that sound"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Completely obvious." Ariel smirked, kissing Kelli again. "Naughty girl."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
laughing softly and kissing back, holding her wife's chin...all of a sudden Chanel walks in "hey this isn't bath...oops!"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Two doors down babe, bathroom." Ariel laughed, glancing over at Chanel.  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
Chanel smiles cutely "damn you got a good one there Ariel" Kelli smiled big "yeah she sure does"  
looking over Chanel "nice one yourself right honey?"  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"You two plan this or something?" Ariel teased. "Nice cock Chan...."  
Kelli Lox01/03/2021  
"no" laughing and rubbing her wife's arms kissing her neck, Chanel giggled walking over and getting in the bed "thank you, Khloe loved it, we have another date soon" as she winked  
Ariel X01/03/2021  
"Oh, you finally got your Kloe? Good for you." Ariel smiled. "Now, want to tell me exactly what you expect Chan?"  
Kelli LoxYesterday at 00:01  
"yup!" she answered, Kelli smiled softly "congrats you two, yall been so close" hugging their friend, Chanel answered "just wanted to watch you suck your girl's dick Ariel" as she hugged both, rubbing on Kelli's cock "oh my" making Mr Bear spank Chanel "i'll let you two have your alone time, cya after" as she left "now we can 69 and maybe plan a family Ariel"  
Ariel XYesterday at 01:43  
Ariel laughed, moving to suck Kelli's cock lightly. "Bye Chan."  
Kelli LoxYesterday at 01:44  
"cya Chan" smiling and licking her wife's pussy, humming holding her hips, toes curling in pleasure, rubbing Ariel's sexy feet massaging them "that pussy is talking to me honey, i'm gonna wreck it so good"  
Ariel XYesterday at 06:20  
"Mmm, wanna start now?" Ariel suggested playfully. "I've missed being fucked so good."  
Kelli LoxYesterday at 12:58  
"i'd love to" smiling and letting Ariel turn herself around, kissing on her wife's neck and sucking on those beautiful tits "might wanna lock the door, don't need you staring at another cock while i'm trying to work my magic and bang you doggystyle" laughing and continuing the kisses on Ariel's sexy body  
Ariel XYesterday at 20:18  
Ariel laughed, reaching to lock the door, humming at the kisses. "Done."  
Kelli LoxYesterday at 20:20  
laughing and kneeling up smacking that cute ass "here get it nice and wet so i can slide in"  
Ariel XYesterday at 20:24  
"You need more sucking babe?"  
Kelli LoxYesterday at 20:25  
"i can wait till after, so you can taste yourself" licking her hand and spitting on it, rubbing her wife's pussy and slowly sliding in from behind, getting a nice hold of Ariel's tits  
Ariel XToday at 19:47  
Ariel moaned softly, bucking back into Kelli. "Fuck I missed you babe..."  
Kelli LoxToday at 19:47  
"missed you too my love" keeping a good pace for them to both get off  
"love you so much"  
Ariel XToday at 19:48  
"Love you too." Ariel murred, leaning back to kiss Kelli, riding the pace some more. "Planning to breed one day babe?"  
Kelli LoxToday at 19:50  
Kelli kissed back shrugging "if you want, i'd love to see what happens, you'd be a cute Mommy" hips smacking that sexy ass as she sped up a bit  
Ariel XToday at 20:07  
"Mmm, well then, challenge accepted." Ariel smirks, gasping at the raised pace and nipping Kelli's lower lip before adding a teasing. "I'm yours to claim and lay... as often as it takes."  
Kelli LoxToday at 20:08  
smiling big nipping back pulsating and ready to bust a nut "mmm we'll be having lots of good sex too, you're so sexy" pinching her wife's tits as she pulled out making Ariel lay back, pushing back and sucking on those nipples and nutting as she finished up  
Ariel XToday at 20:23  
Ariel smiled, laying back even as she felt Kelli spill inside her, soon following her to release. "God I love you."  
Kelli LoxToday at 20:23  
"love you, always" smiling and kissing her wife deep, settling down a bit.


End file.
